


quite

by thecherrytrees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (but not really unrequited shhhhh), Angst, Bookstores, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Pining, Unrequited Crush, based on the author's experiences having had many many unrequited crushes :(((, there's some Big Sad but only in the subtext lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecherrytrees/pseuds/thecherrytrees
Summary: It's not easy having a big, fat, unrequited crush on your coworker.





	quite

“Do you need a hug?”

The question takes her by complete, comical surprise, the kind of surprise where she literally freezes in her tracks, hand poised in mid air above the shelf, wobbling on tip toes, mouth agape.

“Wh-what?” she sputters finally, falling back on her feet. She gazes up at Seungcheol, searching his handsome features in suspicion. Perhaps it’s a trick. Perhaps he’ll just laugh at her. Just kidding! Stupid, stupid girl for believing he actually wanted to touch you.

But Seungcheol seems very serious, dark eyes unwavering on hers. And he repeats himself softly. “Do you need a hug?”

Her mind goes blank. Numbly, she holds the book she’d been in the midst of shelving to her chest. 

“Is it that obvious?” she squeaks.

Seungcheol laughs, deep and rumbling in his chest. “Silly girl,” he murmurs, and her breath hitches in her throat as he pulls her close. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight to him, and she forgets how to breathe. It’s just Seungcheol and her, her and Seungcheol, her in Seungcheol’s arms in the middle of the mystery section. 

She tries not to overthink it, tries not to let the moment pass without really living in it. She commits to memory the feeling of his arms, strong and capable, wrapped around her smaller self. His chest, sturdy as she leans against it. The smell of books surrounding them, and closer, his cologne and something muskier underneath. 

She tries to remember being held by Seungcheol, even if it’ll hurt later. She tries to focus on the warmth of now, the warmth of physical contact and intimacy and him. 

“Are you having a bad day?” Seungcheol asks gently. The sound of his deep voice reverberates through his chest and settles in her bones. She shivers.

“Sort of. I guess. I just feel...off.”

_I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you, Choi Seungcheol, and you’ll never know, and you’ll never love me back. That’s what’s wrong._

Her answer seems vague and unconvincing, but she feels rather than hears the noise of understanding he makes.

He squeezes her tightly one last time and then he’s letting go, stepping away, and already she feels colder.

Yet the warmth in the hollow of her chest is unmistakable. And her heart skips a beat when he smiles at her, something soft and warm in his eyes.

“Well, there’s more where that came from,” he says teasingly, poking her in the ribs, and just like that the moment slowly fades away, and Seungcheol’s voice takes on its usual jesting lilt. “I’ll be right back, I have to finish stocking poetry.”

And she just nods slowly, feeling as if she just woke up from a lovely dream.

“Okay,” she says. And, mostly to herself as he walks away, “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments are much appreciated if you enjoyed!!! -cherry


End file.
